<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than a one night stand... by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903916">More than a one night stand...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force'>Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, alcohol mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After drinking a little too much during a night out in Vacuo, Yang wakes up in a hotel room with Blake passed out into her pillow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than a one night stand...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt - “You’re more than a one night stand.”</p>
<p>Yeah... sorry. Y’all only get a reference to their first time. No smut here xD</p>
<p>Also inspired by this fanart;</p>
<p>https://twitter.com/mercury_ks/status/1352970144788738048?s=21</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A soft groan leaves Yang’s throat as she wakes up, her body aching in an almost… </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangely pleasant</span>
  </em>
  <span> way. Slowly, she opens her eyes and blinks up at the ceiling that very clearly does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>belong to their Shade dorm room. Her head hurts and she feels slightly nauseous, which she quickly puts down to the alcohol she had consumed the night previous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mumbles, running her hand through her hair as she glances at her right arm, freed from its prosthetic. “At least I had the foresight to take off—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As her head lolls to the left, her sentence dies in her throat, slowly turning into a strangled squeak at the sight of a mass of messy, black hair and cat ears resting on the pillow beside her. Swallowing thickly, her eyes travel downwards, her skin burning as she takes in the slope of Blake’s naked back, her muscles shifting as she moves in her sleep with a soft, content noise leaving her throat. Her back has several lines of scratches on either side of it, starting at her shoulders and ending at her ribs, too dull looking to be done by an animal or a Grimm. Yang’s heart begins to race as she takes in the bruise on Blake’s hip and the dark hickey on her neck, her mind slowly putting two and two together...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh… oh no…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Yang lifts her head and pulls back the purple sheet and a sharp gasp leaves her mouth at the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>number </span>
  </em>
  <span>of marks littering her body, left behind by </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>apparently eager mouth. Yang slowly lets her head fall back and turns to the e bedside table and spots her scroll. Carefully, so as to not disturb her partner, she rolls over and grabs it, curling up slightly on her side as she quickly types a rather desperate message; her face burning and her heart racing as she tries to piece together what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8:30 am &gt; Ruby</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8:30 am &gt; What happened last night?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:35 am &gt; Good morning! :D</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:36 am &gt; Wait… you mean you don’t remember?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8:37 am &gt; Why am I in a hotel room with Blake?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:38 am &gt; …</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:38 am &gt; um</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8:39 am &gt; RUBY</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8:40 am &gt; What did I DO?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:41 am &gt; I DONT KNOW</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:41 am &gt; YOU AND BLAKE GOT A LITTLE TOO DRUNK AND DECIDED TO STAY IN THE HOTEL INSTEAD OF COMING BACK TO THE DORMS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SMOLS @ 8:42 am &gt; I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THAT</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SMOLS @ 8:43 am &gt; AND I DONT EVER WANNA KNOW</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:44 am &gt; like… ever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:45 am &gt; so keep your filth to your dang selves pls</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8:45 am &gt; askichdkxojnx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8:46 am &gt; FML</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yang @ 8: 47 am &gt; I’m gonna go bury my head in the desert. Maybe get eaten by a giant crab. I totally just fucked this up!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:48 am &gt; Or you could be an adult about this and actually TALK TO HER</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:49 am &gt; HOW am I the more efficient one when it comes to romance?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:50 am &gt; It took me, like, one conversation to kiss Penny</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smols @ 8:51 am &gt; Menawhile, you too are stoll dancing around your whole… DRAMA</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <span>mols @ 8:52 am &gt; TALK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smols @ 8:52 am &gt; TO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smols @ 8:52 am &gt; HER</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smols @ 8:53 am &gt; !!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang muffles a soft whine of protest as she lets her head fall forward, her nose bonking against her screen as she closes her eyes and desperately tries to think of what to do next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should she order room service? Get Blake a cup of tea? Get dressed or would that be awkward for Blake to wake up to? She definitely can’t leave, that would just be a really shitty thing to do to her. Gods, this would be so much easier if she actually had experience prior to Blake to fall back on—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft groan interrupts her spiral of panic and slowly, painfully slow, Blake sits up, the sheet pooling around her waist as she stretches. It does no favours for Yang’s current panic. Not when the sunlight filters in and makes Blake glow with a golden halo that makes her look almost ethereal as she rams a hand through her mussed up hair and shakes it out. Her hand travels down her neck, frowning as though it aches. Slowly, she turns to Yang and she freezes, taking her in for a long moment before her hand snaps out and pulls the sheet to her chest as her face erupts in a fierce blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… okay.” Blake mutters, her throat bobbing in a hard swallow as she looks away, her ears pinning flat against her head as Yang sits up and covers her own chest as well. “That- yep. That happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I, um… I gotta admit that I don’t really… </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember </span>
  </em>
  <span>what happened.” Yang admits quietly, pointedly looking away from Blake as she stares at a loose thread on the purple sheet. She lets out a shaky exhale, wincing slightly when she feels Blake’s gaze turn to her. “That… must make me sound like a dick, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes you sound like you were drunk. Same as I was… though I think my memory is… a little less fuzzy.” Blake says, her voice pitching nervously when Yang raises her head to meet her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And when she does… Yaang feels her heart twist painfully at the worry in Blake’s gaze. Insecure and unsure, as though anxious about how Yang would react. It makes her chest ache to see Blake so nervous and so, she clears her throat and offers her a weak smile, desperately trying to reassure her before her mind spirals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… we should… probably talk, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That… yes. That does seem like the next step from… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… good. Um… do you mind if we get dressed first? I feel… a little awkward just chatting away with only a sheet covering me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blake flushes even darker and nods. Slowly, they climb out of bed, backs to one another as they wince at the dull ache coursing through their bodies as they slowly gather their clothes, faces flushed and gazed averted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All while Yang just hopes that things will be okay…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… so, uh…” Yang clears her throat roughly from where she sits on the bed facing Blake, flushing when Blake smiles shyly at her, still with insecurity dancing in her eyes. “I don’t really… ahem. I’ve never actually… y’know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone that far </span>
  </em>
  <span>with anyone so… um… I don’t really… I’m a little unsure…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you could have fooled me.” Blake mutters, snorting as she covers her hickey with one of her hands, her nose scrunching up into a slight wince that makes Yang’s chest thrum with guilt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did… I hurt you?” Yang asks softly, swallowing thickly when Blake’s hand falls away to reveal the dark bruise on her neck. Anxiously, Yang begins to fidget with her hair, watching as Blake tilts her head at her inquisitively. “I mean… I just… it looks like I kinda did a number on you and I just… I really hope I didn’t hurt you or anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the woman with more hickeys than actual skin.” Blake comments dryly, her eyes drifting down to Yang’s collar as she arches a brow. “Looks like I did even worse of a number on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… but your back is all scratched up—“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yang. You’re okay.” Blake interrupts gently as she reaches out and takes both of Yang’s hands in her own. She smiles hesitantly up at her, her expression soft as she brushes her thumbs against Yang’s knuckles tenderly. “I… I’m pretty sure that I wasn’t complaining at the time.” She adds with an awkward little chuckle, her cheeks flushing a dark red as she averts her gaze to stare at their hands, her fingers playing with Yang’s idly as they sit. “So no. You didn’t hurt me. Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, you’re- I’m good. Just- this whole situation is…” Yang sighs, closing her eyes and pulling her hands free to bury her face into them with a muffled groan. “It’s a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... do you… regret it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang snaps her head up, her eyes snapping open and widening at the sight of Blake almost… </span>
  <em>
    <span>curling in… </span>
  </em>
  <span>on herself. Her hands have been withdrawn into the lap of her crossed legs, twisting her fingers around each other worriedly as she avoids Yang’s gaze. There’s an anxious frown across her lips and her ears press against her head, her knee bouncing nervously as she waits for Yang to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang softens, her heart aching for her partner, and she reaches out to curl her fingers under Blake’s chin to tilt her head up. She smiles warmly when Blake meets her gaze, watching as Blake’s amber eyes search her own lilac ones. Carefully, she brushes the pad of her thumb across Blake’s bottom lip, tenderly tracing it and shaking her own head as she lets out a breathless little laugh. “I don’t think I could ever regret a single thing about you. This- this wasn’t just a- a drunken, physical thing for me. You- you’re not just some pickup. You’re more than a- a one night stand. I just… y’know… kinda wish that I could actually remember what the hell happened.” She says softly as she leans her head forward, watching as Blake’s lips curl into a small smile at the familiar act of reassurance and affection. “I mean… I’d definitely prefer to like… romance you first, y’know?” She adds with a soft chuckle, her heart fluttering when Blake pulls back to arch a brow at her, smirking softly as she crosses her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to romance </span>
  <em>
    <span>you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ever thought about that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… fair.” Yang giggles, snorting lightly as Blake grins at her, their hands finding their way to one another as if drawn by gravity. “Still… kinda sucks that the alcohol stole that particular memory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… there’s plenty more memories to be made, right? Not just.. like that, obviously!” Blake says, her voice pitching with embarrassment as her cheeks tint pink once more. She clears her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling shyly up at Yang, the sight making Yang’s heart melt. “I… I love you and… even if the world could end at any time… I don’t think there’s anyone else I’d want to share those memories with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yang’s voice is thick with emotion as she leans forward to capture Blake’s lips in a gentle kiss, smiling softly against her mouth when Blake’s hand finds its way to her jaw. This… feels right. Holding Blake, loving her, touching her… nothing had felt so sure in a very long time and Yang would be damned if she was going to give it up anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>